


Surprise

by heartsdesire456



Series: Unexpected Surprise [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: When Victor starts showing, Yuuri, who has been feeling really out of sorts and worried he might be slipping into depression, decides that it's time to get help and get better for the sake of his husband and their baby.What he discovers is a big surprise.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my last fic that enough people wanted so I decided to write it! 
> 
> I guess really you can read this one alone, but why would you want to since it's a sequel?

At fourteen weeks pregnant, Victor was starting to show and he was _incorrigible_. Yuri was getting very sick of Victor skating up to him and going, “YURI! Look at my baby!” and making Yuri look at his basically still flat belly in the tight shirt he was wearing. 

“He’s not even showing,” Yuri grumbled to Mila. “He’s just sticking his belly out.”

She laughed at Victor, who did a bunch of twizzles from joy on his way to skate across the rink and demand Yakov look at his belly. “He’s just happy. They’ve been trying for a long time,” she reminded him and Yuri scrunched his nose. He knew that. And it made him feel kind of bad about being bitchy.

Victor and Yuuri had been so excited about starting to try and have a baby and then it just didn’t happen, and they didn’t talk about it, but Yuri could put two and two together and come to the conclusion they couldn’t have one. However, when they showed up at the rink glowing a while back, he had did his part at being the bitchy one, but he knew how big it was for them. He _was_ happy for them, because he loved Victor and Yuuri, they were family, and he knew how badly they wanted this. 

It didn’t make it any less annoying that _Victor_ was the pregnant one and he _never shut up_. They had known about the baby for just over a month and in that time, Victor had spent every day constantly bringing up his pregnancy. Now that he was convinced he was showing, it was worse than ever. 

“Honestly,” Kenjirou said as he skated to a stop beside Mila and Yuri. “He’s acting like he has a big round pregnancy belly but Yuuri’s gained far more weight than him since they found out about the pregnancy.” Minami Kenjirou still annoyed Yuri, but when he moved to Russia to train under Yuuri, they reached a comfortable common ground in training together since they had different coaches. “Look at him,” he said, and Yuri had to admit, he wasn’t wrong.

Yuuri seemed to be having a harder time with the pregnancy than the actual pregnant one. He was constantly grouchy, he was gaining _way_ too much sympathy weight, and Yuri wasn’t certain, but he had a suspicion that Yuuri was puking more from nerves than Victor had for the three weeks of mild morning sickness he had. Victor was glowing and thin and barely had any pregnancy symptoms, and yet the one who knocked him up was freaking the fuck out, gaining weight like crazy, and kind of turning into a bitch. 

“Maybe it’s just like you said,” Mila muttered. “It took so long for them to get pregnant, and now he’s terrified something could go wrong? I mean, we all remember how well Yuuri handled competition stress.”

Yuri scoffed. “He still can’t sleep before competitions Kenjirou skates in,” he said, and Kenjirou nodded.

“Yeah, and sometimes he stress-eats when I struggle in the short and have to really do well in the long,” he added. “It’s amazing he was so successful when he’s so high-strung.” He adopted that hero-worshipping look Yuri knew well by now and positively squeaked. “He’s just the coolest, huh?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Sure, let’s go with that,” he said, skating away to go round Victor up. “OI! OLD FUCK! YOU ARE STILL MY COACH FOR NOW!”

~

Yuuri had no fucking clue what was wrong with him.

Kneeling in front of the toilet for the _sixth time_ that day, and he couldn’t stop crying. He felt horrible. Everything hurt, his stomach hurt from the puking, he was sore all over, his back ached, his hips ached, his head ached, and he was so upset so easily over _anything_.

Ever since about a week before they discovered Victor was pregnant, he had been stressed because he thought he might be pregnant, and he thought when they confirmed that he wasn’t but Victor _was_ that all that stress would disappear. They were having a baby! He was so excited and happy beyond belief, and both Victor and the baby were doing so well that there was nothing to be stressed about. Victor had barely had morning sickness, he hadn’t been cranky or emotional hardly at all, he wasn’t driving Yuuri crazy with hormones, he was just _perfect_.

But for some reason, Yuuri’s body was going _crazy_ because his mental state was so confusing. He was no stranger to bouts of anxiety for no reason apart from his brain declaring war on him, but this was unprecedented. He couldn’t sleep because all he could think about was how many things could go wrong and how _holy shit_ he was actually going to be a dad, and what if he was a bad father? And what if their home wasn’t suited for a baby, because they had never really thought about whether having a high-end apartment was good for a baby even though they had turned the guest room into a nursery long ago when they first started trying in anticipation of having a baby, and Yuuri had no idea how he could survive it if Victor had a miscarriage now that they had finally conceived, and on and on and on.

Yuuri was at a constant state of either freaking out internally, being shockingly and overwhelmingly emotional, or just feeling like everything sucked and he wanted to scream at the entire world. He knew he was bitchy towards Kenjiru sometimes, and even Victor on occasion, but he didn’t know how to stop these weird mood swings. 

And then he started gaining weight. Yuuri had no idea what happened. He wasn’t even stress-eating that much, and though he wasn’t as small as he had been when he was competing, Yuuri still spent so much time training his skater that he stayed pretty well in shape. His abs might not be as washboard as they had been at peak condition, but he wasn’t fat again by any means right up until a few weeks after they found out about the baby his body just decided to pack on the pounds. He knew it had to be the weird over-stressed hormones increasing his weight gain, but it was abrupt and frustrating. 

As he stood up from vomiting, he looked down at the pudgy belly he was getting and felt an overwhelming wash of bitterness at the fact Victor was pregnant and still as slender as ever, even though he wasn’t wrong about showing, he was definitely starting to get thicker, and Yuuri was the one getting fat getting a gut on him. 

Yuuri leaned against the sink and choked back sobs as he rinsed out his mouth and brushed his teeth. He just felt _so bad_ all of the time lately, and it was made all the more shitty by the fact that he wanted to be healthy physically and mentally so he could enjoy Victor’s pregnancy with him the way they both deserved it. 

This could very well be the only child they ever have, and the only chance Yuuri ever gets to appreciate everything about Victor and their baby at this special time in their life together, and he was missing out on truly enjoying it because his mental state was poor and it was corrupting his physical state as well. 

~

When they went to Victor’s first ultrasound since confirming the pregnancy, Yuuri knew while watching their baby moving around on the screen that he had to sort out whatever was wrong with him. He was feeling alright that day, for which he was thankful, because Victor deserved for his husband to be fully present while they got their first real look at their baby, and he would hate himself if he was feeling bad that day. 

While they sat there beaming with joy – and crying together – over seeing their baby, Yuuri just _knew_ that he had to get better for Victor and their baby. 

That was why he found himself going to a doctor to get an exam to figure out what on earth was wrong with him.

~

“Good morning, Yuuri, I’m Dr. Leonova,” the doctor greeted as she came in. She looked up and smiled. “Russian? Or English?” she asked, and he smiled tentatively.

“Either is fine,” he said, and she nodded.

“We’ll do English just to make sure there’s no misunderstandings,” she said, sitting on the stool beside the exam table and rolled over to the counter, filling in some spots on the paperwork. “So, you say you’re looking for a physical exam and a mental health referral?” she asked, looking up at him as she clicked her pen. “Why is that?”

He twisted his hands in his lap. “I’m- I’m not sure if I’m ill or if it’s side effects of anxiety and possibly depression. I’ve- I’ve never seen a doctor for my anxiety before, but whatever is happening now is far beyond anything I’ve experienced in all my life.”

She nodded. “Alright. Give me some examples.”

Yuuri licked his lips nervously. “Physically, I just feel so _bad_ almost constantly. My body aches and I’m nauseated all the time. Also I keep putting on weight without any reason. I also keep having such terrible mood swings. I’ll go from angry to sobbing and I’m worrying myself to death over some things in my life.”

She hummed. “Alright. Has anything changed recently?”

He smiled bashfully. “Um, my husband and I are having a baby.”

She perked up. “Oh, well that could explain it.” She smiled. “Pregnancy does strange things to your brain, not just your body. All those things you described are common pregnancy side effects and I can give you some medications to help-“

“Oh no, no, no,” he said, shaking his hands at her as he blushed. “He’s pregnant. I’m not,” he said.

Dr. Leonova blinked. “Oh, okay.” She hummed, looking at the charts. “So you’re about to be a father. That could definitely stress anyone out.” She looked at him and tilted her head. “Are you sure you’re not pregnant?” she asked. “I don’t mean to insult, but your middle is a bit thick compared to your limbs.”

Yuuri cringed. “When I gain weight I mostly gain it in my butt, thighs, and most of all, my belly.”

“Even though, I would like to do a pregnancy test,” she said, and he shook his head.

“No, I’m not pregnant.” He sighed. “My husband and I tried for a long time to get me pregnant, but when we finally went to a fertility specialist, he did blood tests on both of us to check for imbalances and stuff, and instead he found my husband was already pregnant.” He smiled and shook his head. “The test showed I’m not. And we stopped trying to get me pregnant since he’s already pregnant, so there hasn’t been any opportunity for it to happen since we found out.”

She hummed. “So you had a blood test negative? Well if it was home pregnancy test, I might suspect a false negative, but a blood test at a fertility specialist is reliable. No need to test again,” she said, standing up to walk over to him. “Alright, well it could be a number of things that’s wrong. Most likely, it is probably mental health related, as you suspected. It’s very possible for high stress hormone levels to cause all of those symptoms, and with a history of anxiety problems, having a baby on the way is very likely to cause those issues. If your hormones are imbalanced enough, it’s entirely possible you could have developed depression as well.” She gestured for him to sit on the edge and pulled a stethoscope off her shoulders. “I’m going to do a quick exam, just the basic things, and then do a basic blood count test just to rule out any virus or infection that might cause some of your symptoms.”

He nodded and relaxed. “Alright, that sounds good.”

~

The doctor didn’t find anything off during his physical, so she promised to find an English-speaking mental health professional and write him a referral as soon as possible. 

However, after what she asked him, Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that everything he had _was_ a series of pregnancy symptoms. He knew it couldn’t be possible, but a part of him couldn’t stop thinking ‘just maybe’. The tests she did wouldn’t have shown pregnancy results since she believed him when he told her the fertility doctor ruled it out, and it _had_ been ruled out.

He told Victor about his doctors visit, but didn’t mention his lingering ‘what if’ thoughts, because it wasn’t possible and there was no reason to stress out his pregnant husband over coincidental symptoms that seemed like pregnancy in him, the _not_ pregnant husband.

One night, though, he was lying awake beside Victor, unable to sleep due to the nausea he was feeling and the pain in his hips and pelvis, and he just _had_ to know. He crawled out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping husband, and went to the bathroom. He knew there was still a pregnancy test in the closet, and though the fertility doctor had done a _blood test_ and he knew he was not pregnant, and couldn’t be, he had to take the test for reassurance. 

Maybe he would be able to sleep with that ‘what if’ gone from his mind.

~

When Victor woke up, Yuuri wasn’t in bed, which was strange. Victor was the morning person, not Yuuri. He immediately worried he might be ill again. Yuuri had been very stressed out lately and it was making his stomach reject everything he ate – which was a bit bigger than usual lately for the same reason, stress – and it worried him. He hated seeing Yuuri upset or hurt or sick. He wanted to be able to fix all the things wrong in Yuuri’s life and make it all better for him, but he couldn’t do that, and even after all these years, it _killed_ him. 

He went to the bathroom and checked, but Yuuri wasn’t there. He went out into the living room, on his way to the kitchen to see if he was up cooking early, only to stop when he saw Yuuri sitting on the couch with Makkachin laying with his head in Yuuri’s lap. He frowned as he walked into the room. “Yuuri? _Zolotse_ , what’s wrong?” he asked, heading over. When he rounded the table he saw Yuuri was staring straight ahead with tears on his face and he gasped. “Yuuri, why are you sitting here crying? What’s wrong? You know you can wake me if you need me!” He threw himself onto the couch, careful of Makkachin, and hugged Yuuri, laying his cheek against Yuuri’s head. “ _Moya Lyubov_ , it is no burden to me to hold you if you need it-“

“I- I think I’m pregnant.”

Victor stilled. He pulled away, looking at Yuuri, who gestured to the coffee table. Victor looked and saw a pregnancy test on the table, and he picked it up, eyes widening. “Yuuri…”

Yuuri sniffled. “The blood test said _you_ are pregnant, it didn’t say anything about me, and we haven’t-“ He choked off. “Victor, what’s happening?”

Victor looked at the positive pregnancy test and then at Yuuri. He had noticed Yuuri gaining weight, and he knew he was sick, and he had faced a lot of mood swings, but he never even imagined it could mean _that_. “Is- did the doctor-“

Yuuri laughed a bit hysterically, putting his face in his hands. “She heard me say ‘we’re having a baby’ and just immediately started reassuring me that my symptoms were all normal pregnancy symptoms, and then when I explained about the blood test she dismissed it. But I- I can’t stop thinking about it. I couldn’t sleep for feeling like I was going to throw up and I decided to just take the test and prove to myself it’s negative so I could have some peace of mind.” His shoulders shook. “But it- Victor it says-“ He shook his head. “I can’t do this.” Victor frowned worriedly. “If I go to the doctor and this was just a false positive, I don’t know what I’ll do. I can’t handle this being a false positive. I know it probably is, I probably have cancer or something, but the test says I’m pregnant, but I _know_ the blood test said I’m not.”

Victor’s heart sank when he realized what had Yuuri like this. “You’re scared,” he whispered, and Yuuri looked up at him with tears in his beautiful brown eyes and nodded rapidly as his face crumpled. “Oh, Yuuri-“

“My heart can’t take this false hope,” he choked out as he fell against Victor’s chest. “If I go to the doctor and they just confirm I’ve got hormone imbalances from something else and I’m not pregnant, it will break my heart.”

Victor held him firmly, closing his eyes. “I know, Yuuri, I know,” he murmured as he rocked him gently. Even though Yuuri was _beyond_ happy with his pregnancy, and they were both so excited about the baby growing inside of Victor right now, Yuuri had wanted to be pregnant since he was a teenager. He had dreamed all his adult life of one day carrying a baby. The past few years that dream had been dashed, and though Victor getting pregnant was the happiest accident of their lives, to now give Yuuri a glimmer of hope after he had rewired his brain to be a happy non-carrying father was just life being cruel.

Victor knew that blood tests were far more reliable than home pregnancy tests, and the blood test that caught his pregnancy before he had any idea it might be would have caught the same in Yuuri if it were true. They hadn’t had sex the other way so that Yuuri could get pregnant since then, so it was not that he had gotten pregnant since. He knew better than to hope for Yuuri’s sake that he could be pregnant this time. 

However, part of him wanted it more than anything. Yuuri deserved to have this more than anybody else. Victor would give Yuuri the whole world – and tried sometimes – and yet he hadn’t ever managed to give him the one thing he wanted more than anything, so he wished so hard it were true.

~

Victor had wanted to go with Yuuri to the doctor, but he had to meet with sponsors for the Russian team that morning and when Yuuri called Dr. Leonova to tell her he had taken a pregnancy test and it was positive, she asked him to come in immediately, as soon as they opened in just under an hour, because if it wasn’t pregnancy his theory about cancer could be correct and she didn’t want to make him wait for an appointment in a few weeks just in case. 

Yurio didn’t have to meet with sponsors, just the Russian coaches, so when Yuuri asked him to drive him to the doctor, he agreed. On the drive over, Yuuri told him what was going on, and Yurio was visibly worried about it being cancer. Yuuri knew that Yurio thought of him like an older brother, same as Victor, and he was worried about him.

By midday, Dr. Leonova had did blood tests, urine tests, and palpated his abdomen, and as soon as that was over, with the results all indicative of pregnancy, she had him go straight to have an ultrasound to be sure it wasn’t a tumor. When Victor’s doctor stepped into the room with the ultrasound technician, he seemed surprised to see Yuuri, but Yuuri was grateful it was a pregnancy doctor he already knew, so it didn’t feel quite so overwhelming.

Through all of it, Yurio stayed with him, even holding his hand as they prepared for the scan that would either confirm his pregnancy or break his heart. 

When the results were back on all his tests, Dr. Leonova met with him again and, though he already knew it after the ultrasound, the way she handed him the envelope with all his test results and an official referral to the next doctor and said, “Good luck,” to Yuuri made him absolutely break down. She seemed startled, but Yurio patted his shoulder and spoke to the doctor so he could cry in peace.

“Since he and his husband started trying to have a baby, he had nine times he thought he might be pregnant and wasn’t.” Yurio rubbed his shoulders and Yuuri cried even harder. “This is the first time a home pregnancy test ever showed up positive.”

Dr. Leonova put her hand in his for support and he cried a fresh wave of tears over that as well. 

~

Yakov knew from Victor that something was wrong with Yuuri. He didn’t want to say what just yet, but he told him he’d gone to the doctor and this morning he had to go in immediately, so Yakov was marginally worried about Victor and his husband. In spite of their less than wonderful starting off, he really had grown to care for Yuuri, and he loved Victor like he was his own child, so their family mattered a great deal to him. With Victor pregnant, Yakov worried more than usual about him, and seeing Victor constantly checking his phone in fear was unsettling. 

Because of that, when the doors from the hallway flew open and he saw Yuuri and Yura running towards the rink, Yura clearly trying to catch up to Yuuri, he was immediately concerned. He looked onto the ice, where Victor was lazily skating around since he had just got out of meetings with the sponsors and Yura wasn’t back yet, and saw when Victor spotted them and skated quickly towards the barrier. “Yuuri?” he called as he got closer, and Yakov started that way as well, figuring he may as well go listen in.

Much to his surprise, Yuuri reached across the barrier and grabbed Victor by the shirt to drag him into a kiss that almost knocked Victor off his feet. “Careful, you two!” Yakov called, unable to turn off the ‘coach’ part of his brain. 

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri let out a big, bright laugh and Yura smiled a rare innocent, purely joyful smile behind him. “Yuuri has some news,” Yura prompted, and Yuuri stopped laughing while gazing at his husband’s eyes long enough to jump up and down, clapping after releasing Victor’s shirt.

“Vicchan, I’m pregnant! I’m pregnant, I’m pregnant, I’m pregnant!” he cried, laughing wildly as he clapped his hands and jumped up and down. “It’s real, Victor, this time it’s _real_!”

Yakov’s jaw dropped in shock, not only at those words, but at the way Victor nearly fell to his knees as he sagged against the barrier. “Yuuri?” he asked, his voice careful. “Yuuri, is it really-“

“Yes!” he cried, kissing Victor’s head. “I have scans! Look, they made me immediately go get a scan, and look!” he gushed, pulling something out of his jacket. 

Victor came off the ice, not even putting on his blade guards in his eagerness to get his hands on what Yakov figured was ultrasound pictures, and as he walked over to join them, Victor let out a loud laugh of joy. “Oh my God it’s real!”

Yakov cleared his throat when he got to the three of them. “What’s all the commotion? Did I hear somebody’s having _another_ baby?” he asked, giving Victor a small grin and Victor threw his arms around him, hugging him.

“Yakov, Yuuri’s pregnant! This time it really happened!” he drew away and dragged Yura into a hug, only Yuuri had stopped his wild laughter and his smile was fading fast into a look of shock.

Yakov frowned. “Yuuri?” he asked worriedly, and Victor and Yura immediately turned to him.

“Hey, Katsudon, what’s wrong?” Yura asked, and Yuuri looked up at Victor suddenly, his skin going pale.

“Holy shit, _we’re both_ pregnant,” he spluttered, and Yakov chuckled when he realized that Yuuri had been so concerned with discovering he was pregnant after what Yakov knew was a long time of trying that he forgot Victor was already pregnant. “Holy _shit_!” he choked out, which was surprising since Katsuki Yuuri wasn’t much of a curser. “Victor we’re going to have two babies at one time!”

Victor, instead of looking at horrified by the realization as Yuuri, squealed like a child and clapped. “Yay! Oh my God, we can dress them in little matching outfits! Ahhhh what if we have two little girls and we can give them color coordinating ribbons for their hair! Oh my God, if it’s two boys we can name one after each of us!” he gushed, bouncing excitedly. “Two babies! Yuuri, think of all the fun!” 

Yura scoffed at Yakov’s elbow and Yakov looked at him. “Think of two bitchy pregnant people when these two are both so fat they can barely walk,” he muttered and Yakov cringed.

“Think of how little sleep your coach will get when he has _two_ children keeping him up at night,” he said, and Yura grimaced visibly. 

It was amusing to watch Yuuri panic over the realization of twice the amount of everything while Victor held him close and petted his head reverently while going on and on about how fun it was going to be to have two babies. 

~

Yuuri wanted to tell his parents immediately, but he also wanted a moment to himself to just relax and process. Victor suggested they take a nap, and Yuuri welcomed the idea. However, lying in bed together, neither of them were able to close their eyes and rest because they kept meeting each other’s eyes as they lay facing one another and smiling so big it hurt.

Victor kept touching Yuuri’s belly as well. Yuuri knew the feeling, since he hadn’t taken his hands off it for very long a single time since it was confirmed. “I thought you were just gaining weight from stress,” Victor confessed softly and Yuuri beamed.

“Me, too,” he said, looking down at his middle. He was showing a bit more than Victor, though a fair bit of that had to do with the fact he _had_ gained weight. “I am fatter, though,” he reminded Victor. “My butt is getting huge.”

Victor smiled bashfully. “I’ve noticed. And your thighs. It’s really hot,” he confessed and Yuuri rolled his eyes at him. He was used to Victor’s obsession with his butt and thighs any time he gained a little extra weight. “It’s just funny. You’re twelve weeks to my fifteen, but you’re showing more just because you’re gaining weight also.”

“Well, I’m smaller, too,” Yuuri reminded him softly, stroking his belly tenderly. “Less space for a baby to fit.” He barely bit back a squeal, closing his eyes. “Victor, I have a baby inside of me.”

“I’m so happy,” Victor said, looking at him lovingly. “You’ve wanted this for so long and I’ve wanted it for you for quite a while now as well.” His smile fell a little, looking worried. “Also I’m just glad you’re alright. I really thought you were developing really bad depression, and it scared me, because I can’t help you with that.” He shook his head. “Whenever your anxiety is bad, it’s hard enough, but I’ve gotten used to the fact I can’t do anything for you but love you and comfort you until your brain stops being cruel to you.” He reached up and stroked his face. “I’ve never seen you with severe depression, so I was terrified.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I have never had severe depression. My anxiety is very different. I was scared of that, too,” he said, turning to kiss Victor’s palm. “I just feel so bad all the time and I was scared it was that as well. I wanted to be better so I could support you through your pregnancy. That’s why I went to a doctor, looking for a referral to a therapist. I knew that I had to try and get better for you.” He smiled, looking up into Victor’s eyes as he took his hand from his cheek and led it back to his belly. “She gave me some medicine that will help with the pregnancy symptoms, so while it won’t make them go away, it’ll get better.” 

“Also, if you’re twelve weeks, you should stop having the morning sickness at least quite soon,” Victor said. “I’m not sure about the rest, but I would imagine some of the aching would wane a little. I wouldn’t know, I barely had that,” he said, then frowned. “Barely had morning sickness either.”

Yuuri groaned. “I know. Now that I realize it was just severe pregnancy symptoms, I’m so jealous of you and your ‘easy’ first trimester.” He tutted, looking at Victor’s perfect face. “Look at you. Not even a pimple. You threw up a handful of times, you haven’t complained about aches and pains at all, your hormones aren’t making you crazy, and on top of that, not a pimple.” He knew his own skin was a mess. He had always been lucky as a teenager to have pretty clear skin, but pregnancy had taken revenge on his skin for its easy teen years, because Yuuri was broken out like he’d gotten into something he was allergic to. He had oily skin, pimples on his forehead, redness of the cheeks, and on top of that, dark rings under his eyes from the constant exhaustion. “And then there’s me,” he said, pouting.

Victor smiled brightly. “Oh, you’ve looked like hell the past month, I just didn’t want to hurt your feelings by pointing it out,” he said and Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Besides, you’re still beautiful to me, even if you look like a sixteen year old who hasn’t slept in a month.” He rubbed his tummy. “I’m just so happy its pregnancy, not an illness making you look like you’ve been through a war with puberty.”

Yuuri couldn’t help laugh at all of Victor’s comparisons. “You’re lucky I know you think I’m gorgeous and you love me for more than just my looks, or else I’d be hurt by such cruel claims.” He smiled. “Clearly I fell in love with the right man, one who always wants me in spite of my imperfections.”

Victor leaned in to kiss him. “My Yuuri, I think the fact that we both have a baby in us is more than proof that you fell in love with a man who always wants you.”

Yuuri giggled against his lips. “Just imagine what Yuri is gonna say about us managing to get each other pregnant.”

“Oh surely something about how we have far too much sex for ‘old men’,” Victor sighed, looking back down at Yuuri’s belly as he rubbed it again.

They hadn’t let it out to the public yet that Victor was pregnant, as a precaution both for miscarriage risk and since he wasn’t showing yet so there was no reason to bother. Yuuri couldn’t help but think about the reaction when it came out they were pregnant at the same time. “All the websites will say we’re such sex addicts we managed to get pregnant at the same time,” Yuuri said and Victor smirked.

“That or that it’s on purpose.” He shook his head. “How funny is it that this one is on purpose,” he said as he rubbed Yuuri’s belly. “But this one,” he moved his hand to his own belly, “was an accident but it has been here longer?”

Yuuri’s stomach clenched slightly and he reached out to rub Victor’s belly. “You know I’m no less happy about this one than the other just because I finally got pregnant, right?” he asked worriedly and Victor tutted.

“Oh I know you don’t suddenly love my our baby less because you discovered your our baby,” he soothed and Yuuri smiled in amusement at ‘my our baby’ and ‘your our baby’. “They are both our children. I would never think you love one less than the other.”

Yuuri smiled and wiggled closer, hooking one leg over Victor’s leg, scooching until their bellies touched. Victor’s stomach was still mostly flat, though convex rather than concave now, and his belly was mostly fat, not baby, in its roundness, but still, as he pressed them together and curled his arm around Victor’s neck, leaning their foreheads together, he met his eyes and smiled. “They probably want to greet each other, too,” he murmured and Victor smiled so wide his eyes scrunched at the corners. 

“I’m sure they do, _Zolotse_ ,” he agreed, snuggling close as he closed his eyes to do what they initially planned to do all along.

~

Yuuri’s parents took the news he was pregnant with great enthusiasm and joy. Yuuri didn’t want to tell anybody besides family yet, to make sure the news didn’t get out, but they decided the Nishigoris counted as family, and when Yuuri told Yuuko she screamed so loud the speakers on his phone rattled and then Victor was lost in a two-sided rush of Japanese at a rate so fast he couldn’t discern a single word. Minako, when they called her, was not much better.

Afterwards, while they were washing up after dinner, Yuuri brought up the idea of traveling to Japan to visit his family before they were both too pregnant to fly, and Victor wanted that so much. They hadn’t seen them since Christmas, and that was eight months ago. Yuri nor Kenjirou would have their first competitions for a month, so now was the best time to take a trip. Kenjirou was delighted to be in Japan again for a few weeks, where he could use a weekend off to go visit his family, and Yuri didn’t give a crap where they were as long as there was an ice rink.

Victor just couldn’t wait to see Yuuri’s family again. 

~

Minako was waiting for them at the train station and she squealed loud enough to attract a little too much attention when she got a hand on Yuuri’s belly. 

(Victor laughed when she said to him, “At least this time your big gut is acceptable!”)

When they got to Yu-Topia, the second Toshiya spotted them and shouted to his wife, Victor beamed and hugged Yuuri before pushing him forward as they heard the bang of Hiroko running into something on her way to get out to the entryway. “MY BOY!” they heard before she came running through the doors and flew at Yuuri. Yuuri laughed as the impact of his mother jumping him with a hug shoved him back against Victor’s chest, and Victor felt his throat tighten at the sound. 

“Mom, mind the baby,” Yuuri complained and she drew back quickly.

“Oh my grandchild!” she cried, putting her hands on Yuuri’s stomach. “Yuuri, you look so beautiful,” she gushed, then tugged him out of the way. “And my other boy and other grandchild!” she gushed, dragging Victor down to hug him and then shove him upright again to rub his belly. “I’m just so happy,” she cooed, reaching out to put one hand on either belly.

Victor felt like he would cry from joy. “We’ve missed you,” he said, voice a little tight.

Yuuri laughed. “You, too, Dad!” he called, and Victor looked up to see Toshiya shutting his window to come out and greet them. 

“Ha, you look like your mother,” he said as he looked at Yuuri. “Spotty face and all,” he said, and Yuuri blushed and ducked behind his bangs some to hide the acne he was still struggling with.

“Oh hush,” Hiroko said, swatting at her husband’s shoulder. “Don’t mind your father, Yuuri, you’re glowing,” she assured him.

Yuuri groaned. “No, it’s okay, it’s true.” He glared playfully at Victor. “One of us is glowing, the other is a tired, puking, oily-skinned mess.”

Victor winked. “Well you’re still beautiful to me,” he said and Minako snorted.

“Heh, someone knows how to be a good husband,” she said, elbowing Victor in the ribs playfully. 

Victor got shoved in the back and he sighed as Yurio grunted. “Hey, Old Man, hurry it up with the greetings so we can go take a nap. I think Kenjirou is dead,” he said, and Victor glanced back to see the smaller boy sleepily clinging to Yurio’s suitcase.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Mom, Dad, I apologize for them.”

She just hummed. “Well in that case, young man, you can come help me get the rooms ready!” she said, and Yurio looked like he immediately regretted saying anything as Hiroko grabbed his wrist and tugged him along behind her. 

It was rather amusing to see Yuri, at his nearly six feet tall, being dragged by a little old lady like it was nothing to her. Yuuri giggled and walked over to wake up Kenjirou.

~

Their first night was spent having a big dinner with all of Yuuri’s family (blood related and otherwise) and then an early night for the pregnant pair and the boys who had to get up and train the next morning. The next day, however, Yuuri took Yuri and Kenjirou on a run while Victor claimed ‘pregnancy cravings’ were too strong to ignore and spent all morning cooking with Hiroko. He wasn’t ashamed of that at all. 

“It sure isn’t busy,” Victor noticed, looking at the guests eating in the dining room from his spot with Hiroko. “I would think the end of summer would draw a crowd of people from the north trying to cling to the warmth,” he said.

Hiroko sighed, looking out at the visitors. “Things aren’t looking good, Vicchan,” she murmured. He frowned and she smiled sadly. “When Yuuri was a boy, there were a dozen inns and not an empty storefront in town. During the festivals, there wouldn’t be a spare space in any of the inns nor any of the hotels nearby.” She shook her head. “Now, we are the last inn, and we can barely keep the doors open. Half the shops are closed and more are only open because the families that own them have other income to supplement. Even the fishermen are struggling to find young people to keep the trade going.” She looked up at him and he saw a sadness in her eyes that reminded him so much of Yuuri when he was upset. “Hatsetsu is not what it used to be.” She sucked in a breath and stood taller. “But it isn’t dying yet. It is our home, and as long as there’s people who love this town, it will last.”

Victor nodded. “It makes me mad, though,” he confessed. “I love Hatsetsu. I can’t understand why people wouldn’t want to come here.”

“A lot of people just don’t know about the town,” she explained. “Back when hot springs were more popular than hotels, so many towns had more visitors. When fishing was more local than commercial, this was a great place for fishermen to come and base their operation. Before the trains were so fast, people in nearby towns would rather visit Hatsetsu than make the trip all the way to Fukuoka for vacations.” She got a small smile on her face. “When Yuuri was skating, there was more attention to Hatsetsu, so more people heard about us. He never did realize how popular he was. Even if he wasn’t the top skater in Japan until in his twenties, even as a teenager, he was well liked and people put his picture on all the travel ads for Hatsetsu.”

Victor could remember that. The first thing he saw when he arrived that unseasonably snowy day in April all those years ago was Yuuri on a sign at the train station. “Well, he is not from Hatsetsu, but Minami is going to be really good this season, and with Yuuri as his coach, maybe it will draw some attention.”

Hiroko chuckled. “Oh, I’m sure people will be reminded he is his coach as soon as he shows up pregnant to events,” she said, and Victor smiled. They had both been lucky to time their pregnancies (not on purpose, since both of them getting pregnant was not the plan) so that they would both be safe to fly as long as their pregnancies progressed normally definitely for the full grand prix series. Victor would not be able to fly to Four Continents or Worlds and Yuuri couldn’t fly to Worlds, but they would be able to fit in their skaters’ events other than Worlds. Victor knew Yakov would cover their skaters for Worlds.

“I just hope we can continue to be good coaches while both pregnant. That wasn’t really the plan,” Victor mused. “I was going to coach them both when Yuuri got pregnant so he could relax. Now, we’re going to let trainers help assist while we mostly just coach from the sidelines, since we can’t very well devote our full time and attention to both of them this season.”

Hiroko grinned. “Instead you got blessed with your own little bundle,” she cooed, reaching out to pet his stomach delightedly. “Two children at once, what a blessing!”

“I know!” Victor said excitedly. “Yuuri is both excited and terrified but I’m just happy! It’s like twins but not really,” he gushed. “And I had never planned on getting pregnant, when I found out I was just happy we were having a baby and dealing with pregnancy was worth the outcome, but since we’re both pregnant, it’s so exciting because now we get to do something very few people ever do!”

Hiroko snickered. “Yuuri won’t ever say it, but he’s absolutely bitter that you weren’t even the one who wanted to get pregnant and you had an easy first few months and his has been horrible.” She tutted. “I tried to warn him he would probably have as much trouble as I did with him, but did he listen? No! He just saw Yuuko all happy about having _three_ babies and decided he was set on doing the same.”

Victor leaned closer. “Oh wow, was your pregnancy with Yuuri that bad?” he asked and she groaned dramatically.

“Oh, Vicchan, I always thought the first one was the worst for everybody, but with Mari I had average sickness and aches and pains, but with Yuuri.” She shook her head gravely. “I had morning sickness before I even started thinking I might be pregnant. I was sick ten times a day every single day for three months straight with that boy. I got fatter than I had ever been in my life.” She put her hands on her hips. “I didn’t look like this before him!” She tutted. “Like my husband said, I got all spotty like Yuuri is now, I couldn’t sleep long before the baby was born and kept me up all night, I would get angry at everything poor Mari did, I cried for every possible reason – anger, sadness, happiness – I think I even cried from boredom,” she groaned. “I think most parents start to break down the first few months with a new baby, trying to get used to their unique wants and dislikes and the lack of sleep, but I was so happy he was out of me and not making me crazy that I was the calmest, most relaxed I had ever been.”

Victor whistled. “Poor Yuuri. It isn’t _that_ bad.”

She wagged a finger. “Oh the craziness didn’t start until the puking ended. You’re in for a rough few months, especially since you’re pregnant, too.” Victor frowned worriedly and she smiled. “But it’s worth it,” she reassured him. “You could have ten children, and every single one will amaze you.” She clasped her hands together, heaving a sigh. “And I’m going to have _grandchildren_!” She wiggled happily. “I’ve waited so long! I’ve been getting old waiting for sweet little grandchildren!” Victor saw her deflate just a bit and watched her closely, wondering why she seemed a sort of sad. “I just hope Toshiya and I can save up enough money to go to Russia when they’re born. We might have to miss the first ones first few weeks so we can come when they’ve both been born.” She perked up again. “Oh well, grandchildren!” she squeaked, reaching out to pet Victor’s belly again with a contented look on her face.

~

Yuuri felt so comfortable being at home for some reason. Walking through town with Mari to pick up some fish that couldn’t be delivered since the seller got a flat tire, Yuuri felt more at ease than he had the whole time he had been pregnant. The smell of the sea and the sound of the gulls overhead was calming, as was the warmth of the late-summer sun. The weather wasn’t hot anymore, but it was still nice out. He waved to Mr. Tanaka, who was sweeping in front of his shop, and then rubbed his belly thoughtfully. “Is Mr. Takahashi’s ice cream shop still open?” he asked Mari.

“Yeah. I don’t think he’ll ever close. He and his wife live above the store now that their kids have all gone off to university,” she explained. “No reason to close the store when your house is upstairs.”

Yuuri smiled. “Let’s get some ice cream before we go get the fish,” he said, glancing down at his belly. “I think I’m having my first pregnancy craving.”

Mari chuckled softly. “Of course you are,” she said, rolling her eyes. “My brother, having two babies at one time without it being twins,” she teased. “Although with that man of yours, of course you guys have to show off.”

“I’m so happy, Mari,” he sighed. “You know how long I’ve wanted this,” he said softly, almost shyly, and she glanced at him with a smile.

“I know. I’m happy for you,” she said, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “It’s about time you make me an aunt.”

~

Victor was helping Toshiya with some of the guests luggage when Yuuri came downstairs, dressed for a run. “Off to the rink?” he asked, and Yuuri smiled and nodded.

“You should join me,” he said, and Victor looked at the bags he had been rolling, Yuuri following his gaze. “I’ll help Dad finish up with this while you change,” he said, coming over to take the handles from him.

When Victor returned, he and Yuuri started out. Their skaters had already gone to the rink, so it was them they were waiting on. “This brings back memories,” Victor said, smiling at Yuuri, who blushed.

“You have no idea how embarrassing it was to be out of shape in front of your childhood hero,” Yuuri accused, and Victor smiled warmly at the memory. He was so lucky that Yuuri overcame that ‘childhood hero’ worship and fell in love with the real him, because Victor couldn’t imagine his life without Yuuri. It was unthinkable. Victor had lived twenty-six years without Yuuri, and the eight with him was worth more than all of those. “I’m out of shape now,” Yuuri continued, catching Victor’s attention. “But with good reason.” He smiled brightly, hand straying to his belly. “Three months of pregnancy really drained my energy and made keeping in shape difficult, but it’s worth the trouble.”

As they ran along the way, crossing over the bridge to the estuary they passed some fishermen. “Oh, it’s Victor and Yuuri,” one of them said to the other, and they both turned to wave as they passed. “Good morning!”

“Good morning, Akagi-san, Hoga-san!” he called, waving back to the men he used to always have drinks with down at the bar whenever he and Yuuri were visiting. He smiled when Yuuri called a cheery good morning as well, since Yuuri knew quite a lot of people in town as well. Hatsetsu wasn’t the smallest town, so not everybody knew everybody, but most people knew the Katsuki’s since they ran the last inn left. 

Victor looked out at the water as they ran and saw some boys were down at the edge of the beach playing with a dog, and suddenly he had a mental image of his and Yuuri’s children playing with a dog down at the beach and he couldn’t help but feel excited at the idea. 

“Hurry up, Victor!” Yuuri called, and Victor looked ahead to see he had fallen behind again. “You’re taller than me, you shouldn’t be so slow!” he teased, and Victor laughed and put on a burst of speed, trying to catch Yuuri as they made their way to Ice Castle. 

~

Victor and Yuuri walked hand in hand along the edge of the sea, letting the waves lap at their feet as they watched the Nishigori family playing with Makkachin further up the beach. The girls were getting so big, now. All three of them were pretty well ranked novice division skaters and hoped that Yuuri would coach them when they were old enough to move up to junior division. Yuuri watched them running after their dad, who had stolen someone’s hat, and imagined playing at the beach with his children someday. He looked up at Victor and saw a warm, gentle smile that looked so adorable on his face.

“Why are you smiling so big?” Yuuri teased, bumping their hands into his side. “Planning to join in the Nishigori triplet fight for who gets to throw Makkachin’s ball?” 

“I want to have my baby here.” Yuuri stopped walking, frowning at Victor in confusion, and Victor turned when Yuuri stopped him, facing him. “Yuuri, I’ve been thinking,” he said, looking a little nervous. “I- I want to move here. I want to buy a house here and have our children here and start our family here,” he said in a rush. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, pretty much since we got here, but the closer we get to leaving the more I am sure of it.”

Yuuri’s stomach twisted. “Why?” he asked. “I’m not saying I don’t love the idea,” he reassured quickly. He did. He hadn’t even thought about the possibility of leaving Russia, but he had loved being home so much lately. 

Victor looked out at the water, swallowing visibly. “I love Hatsetsu,” he said softly. “Since I came here that snowy April morning, I have loved this town. I love the people, I love the location, I love the shops and the sea and the inn.” He looked at Yuuri, looking more serious. “And I want my children to grow up with a family. You know I never had aunts or uncles or grandparents. I barely had parents,” he said, squeezing Yuuri’s hands, and Yuuri’s heart ached for the truth in those words. “Yakov is the only family I had before your family took me in as part of your own,” he all but whispered, leaning closer. “Your mother was talking to me and she mentioned when the babies were born, how they might have to wait until your our baby is born before they can come to Russia to meet their grandchildren since they can’t make two trips.” Yuuri hadn’t thought about that, but it made him feel sick to think of his mother not being there when his children were born.

“Oh,” Yuuri said softly, looking down at Victor’s belly. 

“How often will our children get to see their family?” Victor said, tossing his hair out of his face. “Twice a year. If they’re lucky,” he stressed. “Here they would have grandparents and an aunt. And Minako is basically a great aunt. And Yuuko and Takishi are like an aunt and uncle. The triplets are like cousins,” he said almost reverently. “Our children would grow up with so many people who love them always nearby.” Victor glanced over at the Nishigoris, and as Yuuri looked closer, he realized he was looking at Makkachin.

Yuuri knew what he was thinking. “Makkachin is getting old,” Yuuri said softly. “It- it would be nice for him to spend his last few years free to run around and play in a bigger space. And take more trips to the beach. And never have to be left at a kennel while we’re traveling,” he realized. 

Victor met his eyes and smiled. “Do you like the idea?” he asked and Yuuri beamed.

“I love it,” he said, tilting his chin up to press his lips to Victor’s. “Are you sure, though? Our lives are in St. Petersburg-“

“The only thing that is there that can’t come with us is Yakov,” Victor interrupted. “Yurio will come train here. I’m sure we can get a contract with Ice Castle for training time for our skaters.” He perked up. “I actually have the makings of a plan to start a training program that can expand to having more coaches, for all levels of skating, and bring more skaters here to Hatsetsu, as well as more attention to the town. I would love to see business get better around here,” Victor confided in him. “Just think about it! We could have summer training camps for skaters from all over the world, and we could host some expos to raise money to spruce up Ice Castle, and we could make this our life’s work! Right here at home in Hatsetsu.”

Yuuri looked at Victor’s enthusiastic smile and felt a swell of emotion, surprised when his eyes started to tear. Victor looked worried and Yuuri just laughed wetly. “I think being pregnant has made me love you even more,” he choked out, throwing his arms around Victor’s neck to tug him down and kiss him again. Victor squeaked, but didn’t complain, moaning softly against Yuuri’s mouth. “I love you and your enthusiasm and optimism. I love that you are the man I’m having children with. I couldn’t choose a better other parent for my children. I’m so lucky I met the perfect father and married him.” He laughed and shook his head, stroking Victor’s cheek. “I’m lucky you love me.”

Victor tutted. “Of course I love you, Yuuri, don’t be stupid,” he said and Yuuri rolled his eyes as the sappy mood broke. “Honestly,” Victor scoffed. “It isn’t luck that you’re my soulmate, obviously. I had no choice in the matter, really,” he said as he rested his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as they started walking again. “You showed up and I lost the ability to think about anything or anyone else, you were clearly fated to be the man who one day accidentally got me pregnant-“

“Okay, Victor, I get it-“

“Do you have any idea how many people fucked me and _didn’t_ get me pregnant-“

“Victor, I really do not want to think about people who came before me-“

“Condoms are ninety-nine percent safe, but fate was like ‘nope! Time to get you pregnant!’ and there we are! And just in time so that we’re both pregnant together-“

“I’m fairly sure that was just statistical probability of failure, not fate-“

“Math did not get me pregnant, Yuuri, it was fate!”

Yuuri groaned but smiled as he just let it go and listened to Victor rambling on. Victor was ridiculous sometimes, but Yuuri loved him, nonsense and all. He knew that together he and Victor, and their children, would make a life of happiness and contentment here, where even the dark says were filled with love of every kind and the promise that, as long as they had their family, everything would be alright.


End file.
